


Mishaps.

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, satyr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Mahal, it was so cold. Blowing hot air into your hands, you rubbed them together, trying to get more warmth into them. The winter was colder than the last, you had found, and you cursed yourself for not grabbing a pair of mittens. As you trekked through the cold winter woods, aiming to get yourself back into your cabin, you were startled by the sound of loud and foreign cursing coming from the lake that you would sit at during the warmer seasons.Carefully, you walked to the lake, and your eyes widened from what you saw.There, on the frozen lake, was a satyr.Satyr! Thorin Oakenshield x Human! Female! Reader
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a bagginshield fanart of Thorin and Bilbo where Thorin is iceskating with bilbo and it is NOT going well sksksk.

Mahal, it was so cold. Blowing hot air into your hands, you rubbed them together, trying to get more warmth into them. The winter was colder than the last, you had found, and you cursed yourself for not grabbing a pair of mittens. As you trekked through the cold winter woods, aiming to get yourself back into your cabin, you were startled by the sound of loud and foreign cursing coming from the lake that you would sit at during the warmer seasons.

Carefully, you walked to the lake, and your eyes widened from what you saw. There, on the frozen lake, was a satyr You had heard much about about the creatures from folklore and legends passed down to you by your family and others for many years. Never had you thought that they were real!

He was very beautiful.

Long wavy hair to his pectorals, silver lining within the beautiful raven locks. From the waist down, he had the body of a ram, his fur a curly midnight black. His hooves were the same dark black, shining from the melted ice on his hooves. Within his hair were horns, black and curling into a beautiful shape.

His skin was tan, a dark contrast to the white snow around him, and you could see tattoos on his arms and chest, black and enchanting. He looked incredibly strong, and you noticed there were braids in his hair that were locked with golden beads. A full face of brown hair encompassed his face, the beard making him seem even more enchanting.

He was cursing in a language you didn’t recognize, on his hands and knees on the ice. It appeared that he had tried to walk over the ice and had slipped, causing him to be unable to stand back up because of his hooves. You silently stepped out, accidentally stepping on a frozen twig, causing the satyr to snap his blue gaze to you.

For a moment, it was quiet, nothing but the sound of the breeze breaking the silence. Then, he was yelling at you, cursing at you and slipping onto the ice once more, and you were taken back before you put your hands up in surrender. Sitting down on the ground, you said softly.

“I am not going to hurt you.”

The satyr cursed at you again, trying so hard to get up, and it was then that you noticed he had a fluffy tail at the beginning of his behind. His ears were that of a ram to, and you noticed they were plastered against his head.

He was afraid.

How long had he been stuck out here? You titled your head at him, simply listening to him curse and growl at you, and you wondered what it was that he was saying. After a few moments of silence, the satyr seemed to calm down, realizing that you truly weren’t going to hurt him. Instead, he sat there, staring at you, glaring, awaiting your next move.

“You need help.”

It was a statement, but the satyr slowly nodded, and you were surprised it understood common speak.

“What is your name?”

The satyr was quiet for a moment, still staring at you with his beautiful blue eyes, and you stared right back.

“Thorin.”

You shivered at the sound of his voice, the deep rumbles sending tingles down your spine, and you nodded.

“My name is (Y/n). May I approach you?”

The creature seemed to contemplate it, not exactly liking the idea but not disputing it. Deciding it would be better to let you help him, the satyr nodded, and you got up slowly. Carefully, you walked onto the frozen lake, making your way too Thorin. As you got closer, you could see steam rising from his body and wondered just how warm he was.

When you got to Thorin, you leaned down with him and smiled softly at him. He gave you a distrusting glance, and you held your hand out for him. Thorin slowly took it, and you slowly helped him up. His hooves wobbled on the ice, and you said.

“Careful, Thorin. Let’s take it slow. This ice is beginning to thin.”

You could hear it groaning, and it made you nervous. Slowly, you began to guide Thorin off of the ice. His steps were wobbly and slippery, his balance almost completely lost, and it was almost a chore to even brace him against you, he felt so heavy. When the two of you made it off the ice, Thorin heaved a sigh, and you watched his tail flick a bit.

“You must be very hungry, and I was just on my way home. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Thorin gave you a look, and you chuckled, looking down.

“My apologies, you must be very untrusting of anybody who is not of your kind. I understand. My door is always open for you, however, should you need a warm place.”

Thorin blinked at you, sighing lightly before he replied to you softly.

“I…would appreciate it.”

You perked up before taking your scarf off, handing it to Thorin.

“Here…just so you can stay warm while we walk. It’s only a few ways away.”

Thorin nodded before he wrapped your scarf around his neck, his tail flicking again, and you hummed deeply.

“How long have you been out there? I imagine it must have been a while.”

“It was…a while.”

You nodded before saying.

“I’m glad that I found you before something worse happened. What if you broke through the ice…or were found by a wolf or something!”

You shivered at the thought, and Thorin was surprised. You…were worried for him? That was new. Arriving to your cabin, you walked inside and said to him, turning.

“You can wrap up in any of the blankets. I’ll start a fire and dinner. Do you like tea?”

Thorin nodded slowly, and you smiled softly.

“Alright, I’ll get you some warm tea and some dinner. I’m sure you’re hungry. Please, make yourself at home.”

Thorin nodded before sitting down on your couch, watching as you got a fire started. Though your home was cozy, Thorin was anxious.

Was this a good idea?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Thorin had been inside of your cabin. While he hadn’t enjoyed being in the company of a human, Thorin couldn’t deny that he had enjoyed the coziness of your home. It was much more enjoyable than his little cave he was taking refuge in, the little fire doing nothing to keep him warm. Your scarf was still wrapped around his neck, and his tail flicked a bit as he inhaled your scent. 

It smelled just like your home and you, a warm cider spice coming from the warm material and a hint of the cookies you had baked when he stayed with you for that night. 

You had not spoken to him much, respecting his space and privacy, and it was so mind-boggling to Thorin how polite you were. You were not like most humans who would have either ran from him in terror or tried to capture him. No, instead, you had welcomed him into your home, gave him food and water, and even allowed him to rest and warm up. 

He had left at sunrise when you were still fast asleep beneath your cozy blankets, and though Thorin had already left, he was missing the warmth of your home. He growled to himself as he rubbed his arms and stamped his hooves on the rocky floor of the cave. Mahal, it was so damn cold. He hated winters like these when survival seemed to be slim. 

But survival was not so slim now that he had met you, was it? 

Thorin shook his head,scratching his beard. He should not be trusting you so easily. Your kindness could easily be a front, just a means to get close to him to capture or kill him…but if you had wanted to do that, you could have done so when he was in your home, couldn’t you? Besides, why would someone like you go through the trouble of helping him from the frozen lake and into your home just to harm him?

Blowing warm air into his hands, Thorin shivered again before he became frustrated. This fire was doing nothing to keep him warm, and the wind of the winter was seeping in the cave too much for the fire to warm the cave. Thorin supposed that there wasn’t much he could do. 

Perhaps, he should return your scarf now. 

Standing from his seat, Thorin huffed before bracing himself against the cold. Thorin was quick to make his way to your cabin, the cold wind biting at his skin and making his ears sting. Wrapping your scarf around his neck, face, and head, Thorin began to jog the best he could in the snow, almost slipping at a couple of areas. 

In the distance, he could see your cabin, and when he reached the cabin, he took a deep breath and stood there for a moment. Should he knock? Was this truly a good idea? Was he absolutely sure that he could trust you? Carefully, his knuckles rapped against the door. There was a sound of shuffling, locks being undone, and the door opened to reveal you with a cookie in your mouth. Your eyes widened and you spit the cookie out, making Thorin tilt his head at you, amused. 

“Oh, Mahal, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize that you were going to come back. I would have…would have made myself presentable.”

You were wearing what looked to be pajamas, wiping your cookie crumbs on your pants. You were wearing a short-sleeved shirt that hung from your shoulders, revealing much of your skin. It made Thorin’s tail flick erratically. Moving aside, you gestured Thorin to come inside, and he walked in, stamping his feet to free his legs of any snow. 

“I’m glad you came by at this time. I just got finished cooking dinner, and I have some left. Please, warm up by the fire, dear.”

Thorin nodded slowly and took the scarf off, slowly holding it out for you. You blinked down at the scarf in surprise before smiling kindly at him. 

“Oh no, Thorin, please keep it. I’d hate for you to be cold because you don’t have anything to warm up with.”

“Thank you.”

He said sincerely, bringing his hand back to his hairy chest and you smiled at him before walking to your kitchen. Grabbing a mug, you filled it with hot cider before filling a bowl with hot stew. Grabbing both, you placed them in front of Thorin before grabbing a blanket. Draping it over his shoulders, Thorin’s hooves stamped nervously on the ground a bit. 

“Here you go, please warm up. I’m gonna stoke the fire and get a stronger fire going. I hope your travel here wasn’t too rough.”

Thorin shook his head before replying. 

“It was alright.”

“That’s good!”

Grabbing a shawl, you wrapped it around your shoulders and stoked the fire, adding more wood and humming delightfully as it warmed the room up. As Thorin began to eat, he sighed as his body slowly warmed up, the sting from his ears disappearing. His ears and tail flicked a bit, and you watched with a small smile before you sat adjacent to Thorin at the table, sipping your own mug of cider. 

“Thorin, I very much appreciate you trusting me. It must be very hard to find trust in humans.”

Thorin’s cheeks turned a bit red, and he mumbled to you softly. 

“It can be.” 

You hummed deeply, and Thorin was quiet for a moment before he asked you.

“(Y/n), why have you not tried to harm me…or run from me? Why do you welcome me like so?”

“Harm you?! Goodness, Thorin, do I look like someone who could ever hurt another person?”

No, you didn’t. In fact, Thorin was sure that you had never even been in battle before or even in a verbal dispute. You radiated warmth and kindness, and Thorin was sure there was no such thing as a mean bone in you. Thorin smiled lightly, and you relaxed in your seat as you gazed at him.

“You have a very beautiful smile, Thorin.”

His tail began to flick erratically, his ears perking up a bit as he flushed. You were very bold, weren’t you? Thorin responded softly. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. You…have a very beautiful smile too.”

Your neck became hot, and you both sat in a comfortable silence, sipping your cider. You asked after a moment. 

“Are there more of you out there?”

Thorin set his mug down and he sighed. He didn’t know if it was still alright to trust you. You hadn’t tried to hunt him down nor hadn’t tried to harm him…so Thorin supposed it was alright to reveal this information to you. 

“I am unsure. Most of my kind have gone into hiding in the mountains…but I am unsure of their fate. I only know of my sister and nephews, who are safely in hiding.”

You placed your hand over his own, saying honestly. 

“I’m glad that they are safe. Knowing that there aren’t many of you left…it’s very heartbreaking, but I’m glad that you have your family, Thorin.”

Thorin focused on the warmth of your hand, feeling his heart begin to race, and you inhaled sharply.

“Wow, you’re very warm…and fuzzy!”

Thorin’s ears seemed to vibrate, and if you were to look behind him, you would see his tail practically wagging. He flushed deeply, and you retracted your hand. 

“I’m so sorry, Thorin! I just…I’ve never seen a satyr before. My grandmother used to tell me many stories about them though.”

“It is alright…it is normal to be curious.”

You held your hands up and asked softly. 

“May I…?”

Thorin gave you a look of surprise before he nodded, and your fingers gently touched his ears. They flicked gently, and you smiled. Thorin watched your face intently, watching your eyes light up in wonder, and his eyes fluttered as you gently rubbed his ears. 

“Oh, they’re so soft!”

Your fingers were gentle on his ears, and Thorin tried so hard to keep his tail still. Your fingers traveled to his horns, and Thorin allowed his head to fall a bit to give you better access. 

“Wow, your horns are very beautiful. Can you feel me touching them?”

“No, but I can feel the pressure of your touching them.”

Your fingers ran down to the base of his horns, and Thorin let out a shaky breath as tingles ran down his spine. 

He had never had anybody touch him so gently before. 

Your fingers ran through his hair, feeling the soft locks, and Thorin watched your fingers as you inspected the beads locking his braids. Your eyes went to his legs, and you smiled softly. 

“Your hair is so curly and looks so soft! Do all satyrs have such nice hair?”

Thorin scratched his cheek, plastering his ears to his head to keep them from vibrating from your compliments

“I…I appreciate that. I am unsure, but I would suppose most would come like mine. We value our hair very much.”

You backed off, and Thorin let off a breath. Yawning, you sat back in your seat and thanked him. 

“Thank you for allowing me to explore you, Thorin. I do believe I must be getting to bed, but feel free to stay up and do as you please. Will you be here in the morning? I’ll make breakfast.”

Thorin bit his lip, debating on it before nodding. 

“I suppose that I can stay.”

“Good! I’ll make sure to wake you for breakfast if you do not wake before me.”

Standing up, you placed your cup onto the counter to be washed later before nodding to Thorin. 

“Goodnight, Thorin. Thank you for coming back.”

Thorin nodded at you, replying softly. 

“Goodnight (Y/n)…thank you for allowing me to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for this smut to actually work, Thorin’s going to have the penis of a man, it’s just…idk hidden in a pouch within his flesh that opens to reveal it?? Think of like merman/human sex, where they have that opening in their tail to reveal their dick lmao i’m so sorry i’m trying my best here LOL
> 
> Also, I’m not going to go with sheep breeding season (which is Fall), so we’re gonna go with classic spring for satyr mating!

When you had awakened the next morning, the sun was just over the horizon, lighting the winter wonderland outside in beautiful light. The reflection of the sunlight on the snow created beautiful shimmers, and it made you smile. It was your favorite part of winter. Sitting up, you shivered as your feet touched the cold floor and changed into some warm clothes. 

Walking out into your kitchen and living area, you didn’t spy Thorin, and a part of you hoped that he hadn’t left just yet. Going into your spare bedroom, you peeked in and smiled at the sight of Thorin curled up on your bed. 

It seemed that he had cocooned himself in your blankets, snoring softly as he slept, and you watched him for a second before deciding to get some tea and breakfast going. Filling your kettle with water, you grabbed wood and some matches and filled your wood stove, lighting it up. 

Grabbing your trusty cast-iron skillet, you placed it onto the stove and settled the kettle on the stove as well. Grabbing a tub of grease, you spooned out a healthy amount and flicked it into the skillet before putting the tub away and grabbed some eggs, a slab of bacon, and a cheese wheel. Cutting up the slab of bacon and the cheese wheel, you grabbed some ingredients to make fresh bread and uncorked bottles of goat milk. 

Laying out all of the foods you had already prepared out, you walked back into the guest bedroom and sat on the side of the bed, smiling down at the lump hidden within the blanket. 

“Thorin…it’s time to wake up.”

You peeled back the blanket, gazing down at Thorin’s sleeping face, and you chuckled softly. Gently rubbing his ear, Thorin’s ear flicked, and you grinned widely before making it flick again. Thorin’s nose twitched, and slowly, he woke up. 

“Good morning, Thorin.”

He blinked up at you, stretching a bit, and he grumbled a bit. You giggled and pulled the blanket a bit. 

“Come on, darling, it is time for breakfast.”

Thorin’s ears flicked a bit on their own, and he sat up, stretching a bit. You turned and pulled open the dresser in the room, pulling out a sweater you had knit for him during the night. 

“I was going to give this to you after breakfast, but the morning is a bit chilly, so here!”

Thorin blinked at the sweater, feeling the material before carefully slipping it on, and he hummed from the warmth he received from it. 

“Thank you.”

It was a bit larger than you had intended the sweater to be on him, but you found the blue, white, and grey material to accent him greatly. 

“It looks so great on you, Thorin!”

Thorin shyly smiled a very small smile, his ears flicking a bit, and you gestured as you heard the kettle. 

“Come on, Thorin. I’m in the process of making breakfast.”

Thorin nodded and sat up, and you smiled at him as he stretched. His tail flicked as he stretched, and you turned to go into the kitchen to finish breakfast. As you worked, Thorin was watching you, sipping his tea and studying your body. Humans were so strange…how did they even walk with legs such as yours? With such flat feet? 

“How do you walk on those?”

You blinked and turned back, looking down at your feet. 

“You mean my feet?”

Thorin nodded and you laughed lightly, turning back around to begin fishing the finished food out of the skillet and onto plates. 

“The same way you do, I guess. How do you walk on those?”

Thorin blinked before replying, a small grin on his face. 

“The same way you do, I guess.”

You chuckled and handed Thorin his food. Quickly, Thorin dug into his food, sighing from the warm taste. You were a very good cook, and Thorin was glad that food was something he never had to worry about when with you. Should he just stay here with you? You didn’t seem to get any visitors at all, which Thorin guessed made his safety something that wasn’t too jeopardized. 

“(Y/n), I have noticed that you do not have many visitors.”

You hummed softly, becoming solemn. 

“I do not know anybody for them to visit me. My family perished long ago.”

Thorin became interested, asking softly. 

“What happened to them, if I may ask boldly?”

You sighed and murmured softly. 

“It happened during the Desolation of Smaug…when King Smaug attacked the mountains and took the land for his own. When the war was raging, only a few of us were able to escape the mountains. I was just a baby. 

You rubbed your warm mug slowly, staring into the tea within. 

“I was separated from my parents, but lucky enough to be saved by a man who took me in and raised me. This was his home, but he died long ago.”

Thorin was surprised. You were originally from the Mountains? Most of the people who hailed from the mountains were Satyr folk or people considered to be mythical, like elves and Treebeards. Though, there were the occasional humans who lived in the mountains seeking isolation and refuge from the tyranny of King Smaug. 

“I am sorry. I had not realized how connected your history was to mine.”

“Everyone is connected to each other somehow. History, lineage, location…it really depends on how you look at it.”

You both sat in silence, finishing your breakfast, and you asked Thorin. 

“If you could have the body of a human for a day, what would you do?”

Thorin hummed deeply and replied. 

“I would explore the human villages, most likely…see what it is like to live among you.”

“It’s not really that fun.”

You both chuckled before you scooted back, lifting your foot up for him. Thorin blinked at you, and you giggled. 

“Go on. I promise they’re not that bad. It’s very easy to walk on these once you learn how.”

Thorin’s hands slowly came to your foot, feeling the flesh and feeling every individual toe. When he ran his fingers up along the underside of your foot, you giggled and pulled your foot back a bit. Thorin was surprised and asked you. 

“You can feel that?”

“Yes, and it tickles!”

You laughed a bit louder when he ran his fingers on your foot again, and Thorin couldn’t help but be amused and intrigued. How did you walk on treacherous plains with these if you could feel in them? Wouldn’t it hurt to walk after a while? 

“How do you walk with these if you feel everything?”

You were catching your breath from your laughter, pulling your foot a bit from him, but Thorin kept a strong grip on your foot, tracing the veins and tendons in your foot. 

“We use shoes. They cover our feet and give us the support that we need to walk on things like rocks and mud.”

Thorin hummed deeply before tracing his finger beneath your foot again, watching as you laughed again. How did it feel to feel such a touch on your foot? Was it like the brush of a feather? 

“Stop that, that tickles!”

You yanked on your foot, and Thorin relented, letting your foot go. You came down from your giggles before you shook your head. 

“Have you never seen a human before, Thorin?”

“I have never seen one up close, no.”

You gasped before saying, teasing him by bowing. 

“I am so humbly honored to be your first, then.”

Thorin smiled lightly at your playfulness, wondering if his previous conceptions about humans were wrong. If all humans were like you…then perhaps, Thorin wouldn’t mind mingling with them. 

“Are you going to be going back to your home? I would imagine your nephews and sister are worried about you.”

Thorin shrugged a bit. 

“I do not live with my nephews and sister. It would be too risky for all of us to be together should someone find us.”

You hummed before you offered softly. 

“If you want, you and your family can always stay with me. I have so much room for just one person. Nobody ever comes to visit me…you would be safe here.”

Thorin shook his head slowly.

“The thought is appreciated, but I cannot allow myself and my family to impose on you in such a way.”

“It is not imposing if I am choosing to keep you guys safe.”

Thorin gazed on at you and asked you softly. 

“Why would you do this for us? You have no claim of loyalty that binds you to me.”

“Just a person trying to keep another person safe.”

Person. Not satyr, not creature…but person. Thorin looked down into his mug and he murmured softly. 

“Come the next winter, I will…speak to my sister of it. I doubt she will enjoy the thought, but I’m sure my nephews would love to see a human up close. They are at that age.”

You smiled and patted his hand. 

“Thank you for giving me some peace of mind.”

Thorin nodded slowly, and as you cleaned up breakfast, Thorin stood beside you, helping the best that he could. 

-TIMESKIP-

Throughout the winter season, Thorin stayed with you, keeping warm and well-fed as the days went on. Many nights, Thorin had allowed you to explore his ears and horns, enjoying the feeling of your fingers on his body. You had allowed him to explore you as well, feeling your ears and the place where horns would be were you a satyr. Often, Thorin explored your feet, learning how they worked and wondering what it would be like to walk on the limbs. 

He had once explored your legs, feeling the hairless skin and it had been a cause of great amusement and laughter when he asked you how you stayed warm. 

“I wear pants, silly!”

“But wouldn’t having wool be much better?”

“Well, I suppose so, but I’m not a satyr, so I wouldn’t know!”

He enjoyed those moments especially. When the spring season began to approach, Thorin had begun to hover you a lot, staying close to you and at times, he wouldn’t leave your home for a good week or two. It made you question if it had something to do with mating, but you were too embarrassed to ask him. 

Instead, you had simply allowed him to do what he needed to do. You allowed him to hover when you were baking or cooking, allowed him to nest in your room, and allowed him to give you the bigger portions of food when it came to eating. 

One day, you were lying on your couch reading when Thorin walked into the house. Stamping his feet free of any dirt or mud, you watched him when he suddenly froze, his nostrils flaring, and he took a deep and calming breath. 

“Are you alright, Thorin?”

“I’m fine.”

He curtly replied, clutching his sweater close to him, and he came to you, holding up a basket. Inside of the basket, there were many fruits, vegetables, harvested grains, and even slabs of meat. You gasped and stood up, looking inside with bright eyes. 

“Thorin, oh Mahal! Where did you get all of this?”

Thorin’s cheeks went red, and he replied softly, looking away. 

“I…harvested some of them…grabbed some from my sister….hunted the meats myself. Do you like it?”

“I love it! Thank you!”

Thorin’s ears perked up, and he puffed his chest in pride before handing you a flower crown. 

“My sister made this…I thought it would look beautiful on you.”

Your neck went hot, and you smiled shyly. 

“You are very kind, Thorin.”

Holding your head out for him, Thorin smiled before placing the crown onto your head. Looking up at him, Thorin’s tail flicked erratically at how beautiful you looked. You stood, grabbing the basket and went into the kitchen, Thorin following close behind. You asked him after a moment. 

“Thorin, I’ve noticed you’ve been hovering lately. Is everything alright?”

“Oh, it’s…it’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

You nodded, and as you began to cut up some of the fruits, Thorin stood beside you while watching intently. He had a frown on his face, looking as though he was concentrating, and you asked him slowly. 

“Do you…want to cut them up instead?”

Thorin nodded, and he began to intently cut the fruits, giving you large portions of what was cut and leaving the smaller, less desirable fruits for himself. You shook your head before splitting the portions in exact half, saying. 

“You’re very kind, Thorin, but you need to have bigger portions. I can’t possibly eat all of this!”

Thorin’s ears peeled back, and he asked you. 

“You…do not want it?”

“I never said I didn’t want it. I’m human. I can’t eat the large portions like you can.”

Thorin nodded, and you shook your head before kissing his cheek. 

“I appreciate the thought though, Thorin.”

His tail began to go a mile a minute, and you giggled as you watched. 

“You’re so cute, Thorin.”

Oh, Mahal, please stop. Thorin was so close to just grabbing you and kissing you and giving into those primal urges he was feeling. You hummed in thought, making Thorin look at you with wide eyes. 

“I wonder…”

You said to yourself before you began to gently scratch Thorin’s beard beneath his jaw. Thorin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he closed his eyes, and you laughed delightfully as you watched his tail flutter. It really was so adorable to watch!

“Come along, Thorin.”

Thorin almost growled from the loss of your divine fingers, and he watched as you placed the portions of fruit into separate bowls. Grabbing one, you left for the couch with Thorin close behind you. When you got to the couch, you sat down before holding a fruit for him. Thorin grabbed it, taking a bite, and you chuckled before patting the couch. 

However, Thorin had other ideas and sat down on the floor in front of your feet, resting his chin on your legs, and you giggled at him. Gently scratching his ears, Thorin practically purred, his tail flicking, and you couldn’t keep the smile off of your face. 

“It must feel very nice to have your ears scratched, huh?”

Thorin purred in agreement, digging his face into your knees. Gently, you rubbed his ears, and Thorin groaned softly, hugging your legs close to his chest. 

“Thorin~”

You cooed softly, and Thorin rumbled before looking up at you. You fed him a strawberry, and he munched on it happily before digging his face back into your legs, this time into your lower thighs. 

It was almost strange how out-of-character Thorin was acting. Normally, he was such an independent person and wasn’t so touchy, but ever since spring had come, Thorin seemed to just become dependent on you for many things. It was almost embarrassing how close he was to you, digging his face into the flesh of your legs while you rubbed his ears and ran your fingers through his hair.

Thorin began to nuzzle your legs, and you swallowed thickly, the feeling making your spine tingle. Thorin’s nostrils flared, and his grip on your legs became tight. You froze as he slowly looked up at you, his eyes dark and pupils blown. 

“You…you smell so sweet.”

He murmured to you, and you gasped loudly. 

“You can smell that? That’s embarrassing, I’m so sorry.”

You pulled your legs from him, but Thorin wouldn’t let go, instead rubbing his cheek against your skin.

“No, do not apologize…it is a lovely smell.”

He growled deeply, and he begged you. 

“Allow me to be your mate…let me mate you, please.”

Your cheeks went hot, and you held his head as Thorin pressed closer to your heating core, deeply inhaling and purring at the smell of your arousal. 

“Thorin, I…I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I…I don’t know how mating season is for you, but I don’t want to just be a way to relieve yourself.”

Thorin growled at you, looking up at you with an offended look in his eyes. 

“You think that I want to mate you just to relieve myself of this wretched heat?”

Thorin climbed up your body, hissing as he became face-to-face with you. 

“I would not have come back if that was the case. I wish to be with you…to have a family with you if it is possible to do so. I want stay here in this cabin with you. I want touch you and kiss you till I cannot do so anymore. I want you to be mine because you _are_ mine.”

His lips crashed against yours, and you whimpered softly as he kissed you feverishly, his tongue dominating your mouth. It was a strange sensation being kissed, but Thorin was a comforting presence. He groaned into your mouth before he purred to you. 

“Tell me to mate you…give in to me.”

You flushed before saying softly. 

“O-Okay…I don’t know how this will work though-oh!”

Thorin spun you around, forcing you onto your hands and knees. Purring, Thorin lifted your skirt and licked his lips before he rubbed the spot where a tail would be had you been a satyr. You flushed and looked over your shoulder at him. He was exploring your flesh, squeezing your ass as he explored you. Pulling your panties down, Thorin groaned at the smell of your arousal and took a deep breath. 

Your anatomy was a bit different to that of a female satyr, but it was similar enough for Thorin to not have much trouble with you. His hard cock slipped out from the pouch that hid it within his wool, and he rubbed the wet muscle against your damp heat. You jolted a bit again, and Thorin purred softly as he prepared you. 

Mounting your body, he slipped inside of you, making you gasp. He was large, stretching you nicely, and the natural lubrication that coated his cock helped to slip inside of you. Wrapping his arms around your torso, Thorin adjusted a bit to get good footing and support before he began to thrust. You gasped loudly, letting out a ‘oh’ before letting your head fall onto the headrest of your couch. 

Thorin was grunting and purring as he thrust, his hips slamming against yours, and you panted, moaning softly as his cock hit all the sweetest parts inside of you. Thorin was large, but he was equally long, reaching deep inside of you enough to brush against your cervix. Thorin was purring again as he went faster and harder, his arms tightening significantly around you. 

You cried out from the feeling, your nails digging into the couch. Thorin nuzzled your neck, purring against you, and your walls clenched around him slightly. Thorin’s hot breaths were puffing against your neck and ear, and he admitted to you within your ear. 

“Since the season started, I have dreamed of this moment…yearned for this.”

His hips slowed a bit to instead begin thrusting as hard as he could into you, pounding deep inside of you and making you cry out from the feeling. 

“I yearned for this for many nights…every time I smelled you, I wanted to take you right where you stood…and now I have you…!”

Reaching between your legs, you whimpered and rubbed your clit, moaning loudly as your walls clenched around him. Thorin groaned loudly before going back to his fast pace, and you whined from the overstimulation. His cock throbbed, and Thorin was quick to release inside of you, filling you, pumping you full of his cum. 

Over and over he pumped his cock into you, spending as much of himself into you as possible, and you panted heavily against the couch when he slipped out. His cum dribbled from your spent lips, running down your thighs, and Thorin purred as he watched. Collapsing against the couch, you panted heavily, and Thorin nuzzled you between your shoulder blades, a drunk and happy little smile on his face. 

and if you looked, you would see his tail flicking a mile a minute. 

Thank Mahal for slippery hooves.


End file.
